Kai Chisaki
|-|Overhaul= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= Summary Kai Chisaki (治崎廻 Chisaki Kai), better known as Overhaul (オーバーホール Ōbāhōru), is the leader of the yakuza group, "Eight Precepts of Death". Determined to overturn a world order he believes to be "diseased" with the advent of heroes, he develops a Quirk-Destroying Bullet and forms an alliance with Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, to gain the resources he needs to take over Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Unknown Name: Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (Molecular level. Can disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact) with Overhaul, Mind Manipulation with Confession (Shin can force anyone he asks a question to answer truthfully) | All previous abilities except Confession, Absorption with Vitality Stealing (Rikiya's Quirk can absorb the vitality of other people by making physical contact and inhaling, making himself stronger and bigger), Large Size (Type 0. Can further increase his size the more vitality he absorbs) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can injure Mirio and Sir Nighteye with earth spikes) | Unknown (Far stronger than his previous forms. Fought with 100% Deku, but was quickly overwhelmed). Can ignore conventional durability with Overhaul Speed: Supersonic+ (Can easily keep up with Rappa, who is stated to be able to punch as fast as bullets. Can dodge Sir Nighteye's projectiles, which are this fast) | Supersonic+ (Should be as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K (Can move his own body with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Withstood the shockwave of a kick at 100% from Deku, which should be stronger than Fat Gum's weakened Spear) | City Block level+ (Took several attacks from 100% Deku) Stamina: Very high (Endured multiple hits from Mirio. Can regenerate his stamina using his Quirk) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Overhaul (Able to cover an entire room with earth spikes) | Several meters by virtue of Large Size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Lead a project of developing anti-Quirk bullets and formulated a long-term plan involving manipulating the markets and exploiting the unrest a quirk erasing bullet would cause to society all in order to raise his position in the underworld. He is also very proficient in combat, knowing how to use his quirk in different ways and read his opponent's movements to gain the upper hand. Weaknesses: His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow restrained or destroyed. He needs to touch himself to regenerate. In order to fuse with another person, he must touch them and himself at the same time. He may also have mysophobia (Fear of germs). Notable Attacks/Techniques Overhaul: Kai's Quirk allows him to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands, allowing him to instantly turn Magne's upper body and Mr. Compress' arm into a blood splatter with the lightest touch. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes, rendering the Reservoir Dogs completely healthy after destroying them, repeatedly disassembling and reassembling Eri in order to continually extract her blood for use in creating Quirk-Destroying Bullets, and healing his own injuries by disassembling and reassembling himself in an instant. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles, allowing him to turn the floor he shattered into rows upon rows of jagged stone pillars to impale others with. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits, doing this to his own henchmen, Shin and Rikiya, on two separate occasions in order to become a massive monstrosity with access to their Quirks. Key: First and Second Form | Final Form Others Notable Victories: General Blue (Dragon Ball) Blue's Profile (First form of Kai was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier